


Family

by Mayuchaaan



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Adopted Children, Adoption, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Child Abandonment, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Childhood Trauma, Chwe Hansol | Vernon-centric, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, Family, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Jeongcheol Parent, Kid Fic, Loneliness, M/M, Pain, Parent Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Parent Yoon Jeonghan, Platonic Kissing, Platonic Relationships, Sad, not sure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 07:43:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17341364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayuchaaan/pseuds/Mayuchaaan
Summary: Hansol had been waiting all of his life to have a family.And maybe the moment had finally come.





	Family

Hansol's eyes lit up when he heard there was two new kids coming at the orphanage.

He was really happy. Maybe he could be friend with them ?

Hansol waved his little hands excitedly at the new ones coming by the front door, saying a _“Hello !”._

One of them stared at him before scoffing, the other one simply ignoring him. Hansol smiled more, he was used of people ignoring him.

He was so happy that he wanted to go talk to them right away. But of course every children, pushed him to go talk to the new kids making Hansol to fall on the floor. Hansol stood up on his little chubby legs, wiping away the dust and when he lifted his head, nobody was there anymore.

He pouted.

And then he tried to look for them, looking everywhere.

He walked slowly, peeking his head at their bedroom before hearing a few things.

“I hate them so much ! Adults are just asshole !”

“Mingyu, calm down. It's too late now”

Mingyu rolled his eyes and said sarcastically. “No way Wonwoo ? I didn't know, you're such a genius”

Wonwoo sighed. “You think I don't know how it feels ? I was abandoned with you”

Mingyu pouted. “Yeah I know, sorry…” he suddenly looked up at Wonwoo, smirking. “Then what about playing ?”

“Can I play too ?”

Their heads snapped up, looking behind at a little boy who had a big smile, a tooth missing.

Mingyu frowned. “What ? No ! Go away kiddo !” He tried to shoo him away but Hansol stood proudly in front of them.

“I am Hansol ! And I'm four years old ! Nice to meet you !”

Wonwoo raised an eyebrow at the sudden confidence of the kid, having ignored him in the beginning.

Mingyu pushed the kid a little harshly, Hansol stumbling a little before falling on his butt. “No, it's not for kids ! Go away !”

But Hansol stood up again and said with stars in his eyes. “What is your name ?”

Mingyu sighed. “God, that kid is annoying”

“I'm Wonwoo and I'm twelve”

Mingyu looked at Wonwoo in disbelief, Hansol smiling more and even bowing down in respect. “Hello Wonwoo hyung !”

Hansol looked expectantly at Mingyu who sighed again. “I'm Mingyu and I'm eleven, now can you go away ? Go play with kids of your age” he pushed Hansol out of the bedroom before closing the door when he suddenly heard a sob.

He quickly opened the door, Hansol pouting, tears filling his eyes, Mingyu panicking until Wonwoo pushed him out of the way and kneeled in front of Hansol.

“Hansolie, if you stay with us you're going to have some problems, play with the others okay ? And don't cry, boys don't cry” he said with a small smile.

Hansol calmed his cry and hesitantly said a _“Okay”_. Wonwoo didn't question it as he looked at the kid walking away before closing the door.

Hansol stared at the children playing like every other days.

Nobody wanted to play with him.

So he just looked at them with envy before he was pushed on the floor. Someone suddenly screamed. “Ah ! I touched the halfer ! I'm contaminated !”

The kids began laughing, running away of Hansol and the one who pushed Hansol, trying not to be touched by them.

Hansol didn't like the games they created on him. It was all the same.

“Don't touch the halfer or you'll be ugly”

“Don't touch the halfer or you'll be dumb”

“Don't touch the halfer or you'll die”

Hansol's eyes filled of tears before suddenly remembering, _“Boys don't cry”_. He pursued his lips trying his hardest to not cry.

He stood up, going in the kitchen where two women were working. One of them stopped when she saw Hansol and quickly hugged him, Hansol smiled widely. “Mama Maria !”

Maria smiled. “Hansolie ! How are you ?”

Hansol smiled more when he received a kiss on his cheek.

Maria was the best mama, she was on her forties, nice, _super nice_ and was cooking really well. She was the only one who didn't treat Hansol as a halfer.

“I'm fine !”

She put back Hansol on the floor before trying to stand up. She winced when she did a bad move, her back hurting a lot. She leaned on the table, trying to rub her back. Hansol tilted his head in worry before saying. “Mama ! Do you want a massage ?”

She laughed softly at that. “I don't know if you could-”

Hansol was already climbing a chair, pressing his little palms on her back trying to massage. But in fact she was feeling nothing but couldn't stop smiling for his cuteness.

“Hansolie, I'm fine now, thank you. You should go and play” she said gently turning herself slowly and taking Hansol in her arms to put him back down, securely on the floor.

Hansol pouted before nodding. He walked away, deciding to go back in the bedroom.

He flinched when the door was harshly opened, Wonwoo and Mingyu running out of it. Hansol tilted his head, before going in the room. The window was wide open and there was balloons filled of water in a bucket.

Hansol frowned and took a red balloon in his hands, finding it pretty.

“IT WAS YOU ?!”

He quickly looked behind, seeing a woman completely soaked.

It was the director, Miss Rie.

“I-I am sorry-” he tried to say but a strong slap on his cheek made him fall on the floor.

“YOU LITTLE HALFER ! YOU REALLY WANT TO HAVE PROBLEMS HERE ?!” She kept yelling, taking him by his hair harshly lifting him up, Hansol moaning in pain. She slapped him again, more stronger, red mark burning on his cheek. “NOBODY WILL COME FOR A HALFER LIKE YOU !”

She pushed him again before saying with a glare that made Hansol cry. “You're not eating tonight” and walked away.

Hansol cried, rubbing his hurt cheek before wiping his tears with his forearm.

_“Boys don't cry”_

But it hurts.

He climbed on his bed, the most away of the other beds, pulling the blanket on his little body.

He smiled a little.

It was a good day.

 

※※※

 

The next day, Hansol had been following Wonwoo and Mingyu everywhere they would go, wanting them to be his hyungs.

But they kept ignoring him.

 

At lunch time, everyone went in the dining room which was like a school cafeteria. Hansol with his plate of food, looked at everyone taking places, not knowing where to eat. Usually he ate with Mama Maria in the kitchen. He suddenly noticed Wonwoo and Mingyu sitting at a table.

There was still an empty seat next to Mingyu.

He grinned excitedly before rushing toward them.

His running slowly stopped when he noticed a girl sitting next to him. He pouted until his eyes met Wonwoo’s. Wonwoo smiled and Hansol smiled back happily, thinking that it meant he could come and join them.

Hansol greeted joyfully. “Hello !”

Wonwoo smiled. “Hi Hansol, want to eat with us ?”

He nodded quickly making Wonwoo to chuckle a little. Mingyu just glared at Hansol before sighing. “Okay you can join us but don't be noisy”

Hansol nodded, feeling nervous with the sudden mission Mingyu gave him.

He stayed up, not having any chair and began eating. Mingyu frowned with Wonwoo before he asked. “Why don’t you just sit ?”

Hansol struggled to explain it since he shouldn't talk but Wonwoo quickly understood. “You don't have any chair ? Take mine then” Hansol shook his head, giving a thumb up to say it was okay but Wonwoo didn't care and gave him his chair, standing up to go and find another chair.

Mingyu glanced at Hansol who was looking at him with admiration before sighing. “You really don't give up ?”

Hansol shook his head, smiling, showing his teeth.

“Why do you want to be our friends so badly ? We have nothing interesting” he said nonchalantly, taking some rice with his chopsticks and eating it.

Hansol suddenly nodded, and began doing movement with his hands but Mingyu got frustrated. “Why don't you talk ?! It’s annoying !”

Wonwoo came back with a chair and sat next to Hansol and in front of Mingyu.

Hansol let out a _“Phew”_ noise, smiling for succeeding his mission, Mingyu couldn't help, but smile a little. “Because you're super nice-”

Hansol suddenly shut his eyes in reflex after feeling water threw at his face, dripping down his clothes.

“Oh, my bad I really didn't mean to”

The kid simply said before laughing with his other friends, Wonwoo and Mingyu standing up. “What the hell did you just do ?!” Wonwoo glared at the kid and pushed him a little harshly making him fall. Hansol stood up and stopped Wonwoo. “I’m fine hyung ! He didn't mean to ! It’s okay !”

Wonwoo glanced at the naive child, the kids taking the chance to run away. Mingyu just stared at him too before sighing.

Hansol wiped his face with his sleeve before Mingyu handed him tissues. He smiled a little, finishing cleaning his face. Hansol took his plate of food before standing up.

“Hey where are you going ?” asked Mingyu.

Hansol smiled yet it was easy to see he wanted to cry. “I have to go and eat with Mama Maria or she will be alone”

Wonwoo looked at Hansol being so sad and going out of the dining room.

Hansol sat on the table, being too little to sit on the chair and began eating his food a little messily, Maria smiling and helping him eat.

“Mama ! I have two friends now !”

Maria clapped her hands with a big smile. “Who are they ?”

Hansol began to be excited. “Wonwoo hyung and Mingyu hyung !”

She raised an eyebrow. “Oh, you have two hyungs ? That’s amazing Hansolie !”

He grinned before Maria wiped his mouth with a handkerchief, the boy dirtying himself fastly.

“Are they nice ?”

Hansol nodded. “They let me eat with them ! But I decided to come here-” he stopped before shaking his head and smiling. “For you Mama !”

She kissed his head. “Aw ! Thank you Hansolie, but you didn't have to !”

Hansol simply smiled. “I had to, for you Mama”

She smiled fondly finding her heart melt at his words. “Thank you Hansolie”

They continued eating, Hansol talking about all the topics coming to his mind and Maria just happily listening.

 

Hansol looked at them in the director's office, after following discreetly.

“Look at all the cash she has” said Mingyu shaking his head in disapproval, taking the cash in her wallet.

“She really keeps everything for herself” added Wonwoo.

“She keeps what ?”

They flinched and looked at Hansol before sighing in relief. “What are you doing here ?!” Yelled Mingyu after being scared to death.

Hansol smiled and before he could say something they heard someone. Mingyu shoved the wallet in Hansol's hands before saying. “Don't worry she wouldn't do anything to you”

“Shit !” Wonwoo ran out of the office, followed by Mingyu.

Hansol just looked at them, before running after them. He fell on his butt when his body hit something.

“I should have seen that coming” Miss Rie said.

Hansol quickly stood up ready to apologise but she slapped him. “What should I do about you !” She kept slapping him over and over again, Hansol having the reflex to hide his face at the hits, muttering. “I-I'm sorry- I'm sorry Miss Rie-”

She took him roughly by his arm, Hansol trying to deliver himself, his little hand pushing the strong grip but she tightened it making him moan in pain, trying to keep his tears.

She opened a door to the _dark room_ before shoving Hansol in. “Think of what you have done, you stupid brat” Hansol stood up to run away but she shut the door and locked it.

He knocked on the door before trying to take the doorknob in hand, but couldn't reach it for being too little. “I'm sorry ! Please I'm sorry Miss Rie !”

Suddenly someone hit the door strongly making Hansol to flinch and back away of the door.

_“Shut up halfer !”_

_“You know there are monsters in the dark room ? They will come out and eat you if you do noises !”_

Hansol's eyes went wide, failing to not cry, sliding down the wall and hugging his knees, trying to do less noises.

“I'm sorry…”

He stayed in that position for a long long time, not moving at all too scared that monsters would come out at the most little noises.

They kept hitting the door, scaring Hansol who put his hands on his ears, eyes tightly close.

His tears hit his knees, not even seeing them, being so dark that he was sure that the monsters were everywhere in.

Hansol's stomach suddenly grumbled for the lack of food in his organism, he choked out a whimper, shutting back his eyes, hoping no monsters would eat him.

 

He heard the door opening and quickly stood up, Miss Rie had a metal ruler in her hand. “Come with me”

Hansol bit his lower lip in fear before shaking his head. “N-No”

She glared at him, taking back a handful of his hair, dragging him to her office, Hansol trying to get away of her without any success.

“You stupid brat needs to learn a lesson”

She forced Hansol to put his hand on her desk before hitting his fingers with the metal ruler strongly, Hansol moaning loudly in pain. He began crying at the second and third hit, Miss Rie, took his other hand and hit it three times, Hansol screaming in pain, tears flowing out of his eyes.

She pulled away her hand, releasing his little wrist before saying. “You're not eating tonight too”

Hansol shook his head before stuttering. “I-I'm really hungry- please-”

She slapped him before saying. “Shut up ! It's your fault ! You should have thought about it before ! Now get out !”

Hansol cried silently and walked back in the bedroom, laying himself on his bed, sobbing softly.

Wonwoo looked up from the book he was reading at Hansol entering in the bedroom, raising an eyebrow. He quickly noticed the bruise forming on his chubby cheek and how he was so careful with his hands. As if he was afraid of hurting himself. Mingyu frowned at that.

He suddenly heard two children whispering not so quietly.

“You hear that ? The halfer had tried stealing money from Miss Rie”

“No way ?! Is he stupid ? Halfer are so stupid, I wouldn't have been caught at his place”

“You should have seen when she locked him in the dark room for hours !” They laughed before walking out.

Wonwoo's eyes went wide.

_Did he get caught at our place ? Why didn't he tell her the truth ?_

Mingyu shared a look with him, before Miss Rie entered in, telling them to go eat, Mingyu and Wonwoo noticing Hansol staying on his bed, when they were going out.

 

※※※

 

And it kept happening. Hansol always being punished while he just wanted to have friends, one time for a broken window, another one for messing up the kitchen with food spreaded everywhere even on the ceiling, Hansol just apologising before she hit him, more bruises appearing on his fragile body.

He looked at the ceiling, laid on his bed, not knowing what to do.

He suddenly sat with a bright smile, wanting to spend time with his favorite hyungs. His joy quickly vanished when he remembered that nobody liked him. They were again avoiding him. Hansol stood up, deciding to find comfort in his Mama Maria's arms.

“Mama Maria !” He yelled with a big smile when he entered her room, before it quickly dropped.

“Mama ?”

Maria stopped packing up her clothes, looked behind, seeing Hansol. She gave him a weak smile. “Oh ! Hansolie ! How are you my little baby ?”

Hansol's face distorted in confusion and fear. “What are you doing Mama ?”

She sighed before taking Hansol in her arms. “I... I have to go Hansolie”

Hansol looked up at her with big eyes. “When are you coming back ?” He asked with a little voice.

It broke her heart to see him like this. “I'm... I'm not coming back Hansolie”

Hansol's face scrunched up, crying. “W-Why ? Is it because of me ?” His voice cracked. “I'm sorry ! I'll never disturb you Mama !” Hot tears ran down his little cheeks, Maria hugging him tight. “No it's not your fault, I just... it's like this Hansolie” she caressed his bruised cheek gently.

“Will you be strong for Mama Maria ?”

Hansol cried more before nodding, Maria kissing his head tenderly. “I promise Hansolie, you'll find a good family”

Maria closed her luggage, taking it with one hand and Hansol in her arm. She began walking downstairs, reaching the front door before deposing Hansol down. Children were looking at them, wanting to say goodbye but with the halfer in front of them, they decided not to. Miss Rie crossed her arms, waiting Maria.

Maria kneeled in front of Hansol before this latter suddenly asked. “Can I go with you ?” His voice was shaky, tears rolling down to crash on the floor. She smiled and shook her head, wiping away his tears. “I wouldn't be able to take care of you Hansolie, I'm not enough good for you”

Hansol quickly shook his head. “Mama please I don’t want you to go-” Maria hugged his smaller body before kissing his wet cheeks, his running nose, his teary eyes, his forehead. “It's okay Hansolie, you have to be strong now” she caressed his hair slowly, smiling. “And I’ll be always here, in your little heart” Hansol pouted as Maria put her hand on his little chest, where his heart was. “You'll find a good family and good hyungs” she looked at Wonwoo and Mingyu smiling a little. The two boys looked away.

Hansol pursued his lips before she hugged him one last time. She stood up. “Goodbye Hansolie”

Hansol wiped away his tears and began waving his hands when he saw her going toward a car. “Goodbye Mama !”

_“She should have taken the halfer with her”_

Mingyu looked at the girl who said it. It was annoying that everyone treated Hansol as a halfer. Even if he didn't know what was a halfer, but he felt like it wasn’t something well seen.

_A halfer... ?_

Wonwoo looked as everyone were walking away to go and play while Hansol kept looking outside.

He wanted to go and take the child in his arms-

“Let's go”

He looked at Mingyu and this latter quickly understood what he wanted. “If you go to him, he's going to keep following us and he'll be punished again, do you want that ?”

Wonwoo pouted before turning himself and walking away with Mingyu.

 

※※※

 

“Today parents will come and visit us to adopt you !” Miss Rie said loudly for every children to hear them.

Hansol perked up his head, trying to hear her usual speech.

Everytime parents would come, he wouldn't be allowed to go out of the bedroom.

Because nobody wanted a halfer as a son.

Some parents came in, Miss Rie greeting them, with all the children in the big playroom.

But he was really hungry.

Hansol tried to discreetly go in the kitchen, finding himself like in the movies, trying no to be caught.

He tried to not laugh, being too excited finally reaching the kitchen.

He saw a plate full of cookies, drooling at it. He climbed slowly on the chair, leaning on the table to stand up on his little feet.

He took a cookie, bigger than his hand, staring at it in awe. He opened his mouth to take a bite-

“Oh my god ! You little brat !”

Hansol looked at Miss Rie, letting the cookie fell on the plate. A wave of panic made him back off of the chair, his foot slipped falling on the floor with a thud. He began crying, hand on the back of his head before she took him by his hair accentuating the pain. He screamed in pain, crying loudly making two boys to look discreetly at the scene. She slapped him roughly. “Shut up ! Stop crying !” He began sobbing, dragging him to the bedroom.

“If you come out of this room you'll go in the dark room for the entire day !”

“B-But I'm so h-hungry-”

She slapped him again, glaring with authority. “I don't care ! You stay here and when the day is finished I'll give you food”

Hansol's eyes lit up at that. He nodded as she walked out of the room and locked it. Hansol smiled a little, happy that he could eat at the end of the day.

 

Wonwoo and Mingyu looked at each other. “What the hell is wrong with her ?! She’s crazy !” Said Mingyu in shock.

Wonwoo frowned. “We need to take the key”

Mingyu nodded. “But how ?”

“Hello kiddo”

Their heads snapped up, looking at the tall figure.

“I heard you were the oldest ?”

Wonwoo and Mingyu shared a look before nodding absentmindedly.

The future parent smiled. “Don't be shy, I'm Choi Seungcheol”

The two others bowed down in respect before sharing a look. Wonwoo said in a low tone. “We should use him”

Mingyu nodded. “If we said that we forgot something in the bedroom he’ll help us, that's perfect”

They both smiled widely at their new idea.

“You know that I'm just here ?” Said Seungcheol exasperated but smiling fondly.

He was really weak against children.

Mingyu smiled widely taking the man's hand before dragging him toward the bedroom. “You want to adopt us, right ?”

Seungcheol didn't really know. These two children caught his eyes when he entered in. He always wanted to have children with his husband and he thought it was good to have older sons before adopting a younger one.

He smiled and nodded.

Wonwoo smiled. “We need to take our belongings in the bedroom but it's locked”

Seungcheol turned himself. “Miss Rie” he called her, she rushed toward him with a big smile. “Yes, mister Choi ?”

He smiled. “I wanted to adopt these two children but they said they needed to take their belongings in this room” he pointed at the door.

It seemed to freeze her before she quickly regained her composure. “We'll take your belongings later, you have to do the papers first”

Seungcheol tilted at that before nodding and following her. Mingyu groaned until Wonwoo showed him the key. He cheered at that before they opened the door.

They slowly entered in, closing back the door, reaching Hansol who had sat. “Hyungs !” He waved at them before his face showed his confusion. “What are you doing here ?”

Wonwoo replied back. “And you, what are you doing here ?”

Hansol easily said. “I'm not allowed to go out today because parents are here”

“And ?” Asked Mingyu this time, sitting next to Hansol.

Hansol frowned. “And nobody want a halfer as a son”

They shared a hundred of look before Mingyu asked slowly. “Hansol, what's a halfer ?”

Hansol made a _“Oooh…”_ noise before saying with a smile. “It's someone mixed ! My Eomma was American and my Appa was Korean !”

They slowly nodded in understanding before hearing Hansol's stomach grumbled. “You didn't eat ?”

Hansol shook his head. They decided to go back and took some foods. “We're coming back don't worry !”

They walked out, sneaking in the kitchen, taking the plates of cookies, a pack of orange juice and glasses before Mingyu saw a bowl filled of candy. He grinned and took it making Wonwoo to sigh before going back in the bedroom. They struggled to open the door and when they did, they couldn't close it. They shrugged it off going at Hansol's bed.

“You give me food ?” Said Hansol, astonished.

They grinned and nodded before Wonwoo said. “It's to apologise. We're sorry that you always get punished because of us”

Hansol looked at the food, Mingyu asking in a gentle tone. “Why didn't you tell her that it was us doing all of that ?”

“Because you're my hyungs” he said with a smile, taking a cookie and eating it, his chubby cheeks even more big with the food in.

They stared at him, Wonwoo serving him a glass of orange juice.

“And you're the only one who talk to me” he smiled happily finally having friends.

Mingyu sighed, Wonwoo smiled a little, ruffling Hansol's hair.

He began drinking his juice, Mingyu cleaning his mouth after with a handkerchief, Hansol smiling more, eating the candy and another cookie.

“It's really a fucked up orphanage” whispered Mingyu, caressing his bruised cheek gently.

Hansol tilted his head. “Fucked ?”

Mingyu quickly shook his head. “No ! Don't say that !”

Wonwoo laughed.

“What are you doing here ?!”

They jumped and looked at Miss Rie who angrily walked toward them. “You took all the food ?!” Looking at Hansol eating.

“You stupid brat ! Act like this and nobody will come for a halfer like you !”

Wonwoo and Mingyu stayed in front of Hansol who was holding his tears as much as he could. “Stop yelling at him, it's scaring him !” Said Mingyu but Miss Rie only ignored him.

She smirked. “You shouldn't even be born, halfer. You parents abandoned you because you were just a burden for them-”

Wonwoo and Mingyu greeted their teeth, knowing too well that speech.

Everyone always said that to them, a burden, they shouldn't have born... _they hated that_.

 

“Don't you dare say that again”

 

They looked toward the door, finding the man, Seungcheol. Seungcheol noticed the little boy crying. His eyes went wide, rushing toward him when he saw the bruises.

He looked back at Miss Rie with such a death glare, walking toward her making her back off. “How could you hurt a child ?” He asked in a deep voice filled of anger. She struggled to find her words. He clenched his jaw. “Your job is to take care of them, not to beat them !”

Hansol looked at the scene confusedly before Wonwoo said. “I think I wouldn't mind if he was our... our dad”

Mingyu nodded in agreement.

Hansol looked at them, frozen in place.

It had been only a week they were in this orphanage that they already got adopted.

Since Hansol was born, he waited someone to take care of him.

Hansol was envious.

He smiled brightly before saying. “You already found a family ? It's super !” Wonwoo and Mingyu looked at Hansol before he continued. “It's sad that I will not see you anymore but it's okay ! I'll find my family !”

_Alone again._

It was easy to read Hansol, tears finding their paths on his cheeks, looking so sad and almost desperate.

Mingyu suddenly looked back at Seungcheol. “Sir ?”

Seungcheol looked back at his future children with a smile completely changing his behaviour. “Yes ?”

Mingyu crossed his arms. “If you want to adopt us, you'll have to adopt Hansol” he pointed at Hansol whose eyes got so wide filled of stars.

“You want to be my hyungs ?” He asked slowly, eyes still wide open.

Wonwoo laughed softly at his cute expression before they both nodded. “Yeah Hansol, we want you as our dongsaeng”

Hansol's face scrunched up, crying fat tears, sobbing, Wonwoo and Mingyu panicking.

 

“I have a family !”

 

He cried happily loud, Seungcheol rushing toward him and hugging his little body. “Oh baby, don't cry” he tried to calm him, cursing at himself for being so bad.

Wonwoo and Mingyu smiled, climbing the bed to join them, Mingyu caressing his hair and Wonwoo holding his little hand.

Hansol looked up at his future dad saying with hope. “You will be my Appa ?”

Seungcheol smiled fondly, caressing the bruise on his cheek. “Yeah, I'll be your Appa”

He cried even more loudly, burying his face in his Appa's shoulder, Seungcheol kissing his head.

Seungcheol suddenly looked back at Miss Rie who stayed frozen at her place before saying coldly. “Give me the paper for Hansol”

She rushed out, Seungcheol smiling.

 

 

He carefully put Hansol on the backseat, Wonwoo and Mingyu at either side of him. Hansol was eating another cookie, bucking his belt.

“Are you ready kids ?”

They said in unison a _“Yes”_ before Seungcheol turned on the motor, driving away of that orphanage.

Seungcheol smiled widely. “I'm sure my husband will love you” he said casually, making the three children to furrow.

“Wait, you're... ?” Mingyu didn't dare asking the question but Seungcheol understood anyway.

“Yeah, I didn't tell you, sorry. I hope it's okay and you don't have any problems with that” Seungcheol began to feel nervous, scared to be completely rejected by his new children.

Hansol tilted his head. “I have two Appa ?”

Seungcheol glanced at the rearview before nodding. “Yeah”

“I'm completely okay with that” said simply Wonwoo, looking out the window.

Seungcheol's eyes lit up before Mingyu added. “It's so cool !” He smiled and looked at Hansol who looked pensive.

“Then if we have two Appas, how should I call him ?”

Seungcheol got startled by the question before Hansol said with bright eyes. “I'll call him Papa !”

A small smile crept on his face.

These children were the perfect ones.

 

 

They reached their new home, Seungcheol opening their door, Mingyu and Wonwoo going out and Seungcheol taking Hansol on his arms. He opened the car trunk, taking out the three luggages. His two _now_ older sons, taking them and going toward the front door. Seungcheol opened the door, letting Wonwoo and Mingyu entering first before he entered and locked back the door.

“Hannie ! We’re here !”

The three children looked at a man, rushing downstairs before freezing.

They got worried that he wouldn't like them when he suddenly smiled brightly. He took Wonwoo in a crushing hug, Mingyu laughing before he hugged this latter too. “They are so cute !”

Jeonghan looked up seeing the younger one, noticing his bruise. “What happened ?”

Seungcheol kissed quickly his cheek in a greeting as Jeonghan caressed the boy's cheek. “They weren't treating him well at the orphanage”

Jeonghan nodded, pouting a little before taking the boy in his arms and kissing his cheek. “What’s your name ?”

Hansol smiled brightly. “Hansol ! And I’m four years old !”

He kissed his head again as Seungcheol took off his little shoes, the two other kids doing the same. They went in the living-room, Wonwoo and Mingyu looking at the place.

“It’s your new home now”

They looked at Seungcheol who was smiling so happily. “I hope you’ll feel comfortable here with us”

Wonwoo looked away, Mingyu rubbing his nape of neck before they both nodded.

 

_They hoped too._

 

They stayed the evening together trying to know more of each others and playing games. Wonwoo easily winning everytime making Mingyu to be frustrated with Seungcheol, Jeonghan laughing.

Hansol looked at them playing from afar, not wanting to disturb them. He began fidgeting, wanting so badly to join before feeling defeated.

“Solie, I was looking everywhere for you”

He looked up at his Papa, raising his arms to be carried and Jeonghan quickly took him in his arms. “You want to play ?”

Hansol’s eyes lit up. “Can I ?”

Jeonghan smiled. “Of course”

Hansol smiled excitedly as Jeonghan took the dices and handed them to Hansol’s little hand. “You have to do like this” he said, hand as a fist, shaking it before opening it.

Hansol nodded, extremely nervous. Jeonghan put him on the table, everyone looking at him with expectation.

Hansol’s little hand became fist, shaking it before opening it, the dices rolling out of his hand falling on the table in a little noises.

Everyone cheered happily before Mingyu said. “Oh ! He did a nine !”

Seungcheol pointed at a little figure which was a cat. “Move your character nine times”

Hansol nodded as Wonwoo helped him, doing nine little jumps on each cases before stopping. Seungcheol awed at his cuteness, hugging him in his arms. Hansol laughed, burying his head in his Appa’s chest.

 

_I think I found my family Mama Maria._

 

**Author's Note:**

> After a moment of thinking of child fic, I found myself writing one... XD  
> It was hard because I didn't really know anymore how a four year olded would talk, how he would think, what could he really understand... (vnv)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading it ! Because I really enjoyed writing it ! (^^)
> 
> It's definitely sure that I'll write a second chapter, I already have the end of it but I'll probably post in a month or more late.


End file.
